


In Which They Are Young and Without Crowns

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Actually NOT Stockholm Syndrome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Captivty, Cause of Death Unknown, Dark!Kili, Dolls, Drabble Series, Dreams, Drug Induced Lethargy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Interactions, Incest, Infidelity, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mourning, Multi, Ori Is A Sap, Possessive relationship, Pregnancy Kink, Reincarnation, Seperation Issues, Shared Relationship, Singing, Smoking, Teacher/Student, Thief!Biblo, Underage Relationship, Vague Religion, dark!Fili, fem!Bilbo, implied suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've known each other for years because of their parents. Thorin is twenty-three and the honey-haired boy in front of him is sixteen, looking down at him with green eyes that are red and puffy around the edges and frowning lips, bruised and shiny from biting at them for too long."</p><p>A series of unrelated drabbles that revolve around the modern lives of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and their families. More tags will be added as needed and the warning may be upped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Hell We Go

There's a swirl of white-grey smoke around his head that will no doubt leave it's scent buried in his hair and silence in the night around him. His necklaces, with all their pendants and beads, clang and clink with each other as he leans forward, elbows on his knees, one hand cradling a half-smoked cigarette between his fingers and large metal rings. For a moment, he bows his head to the ground and closes his eyes, inhaling the tobacco tainted air deep into his lungs and exhaling carbon dioxide, but there's the crunch of gravel beneath sneakers that makes him look up.

 

They've known each other for years because of their parents. Thorin is twenty-three and the honey-haired boy in front of him is sixteen, looking down at him with green eyes that are red and puffy around the edges and frowning lips, bruised and shiny from biting at them for too long.

 

They don't share any words, only looks that convey messages they already know by heart, though Thorin knows this meeting is different, somehow.

 

His thoughts are only confirmed when Bilbo reaches for the fag between his fingers and inhales the poison as if he'd been smoking all his life, though really it's his first time. Thorin saves the chastising for another time as Bilbo passes the cigarette back to him and starts hacking up a lung, his body unused to the smoke now living inside him.

 

Bilbo is in his arms after he gets over the coughing fit, burying his face into the cloth of Thorin's jacket and leaving tear stains all over the material. His body shakes in the hold Thorin provides, trembling and quivering until Bilbo is a wreck and can barely stand on his own two feet, but he does it with Thorin's arm wrapped around him and they walk home.

 

The next morning, Thorin is there with him, supporting him as they lower Bilbo's parents into the ground with flowers that should be out of season and his father's old pipe laying across his coffin. The faces of the deceased smile back at them from flower-framed pictures and Bilbo hides his face in Thorin's chest so he doesn't have to look at them.

 

That night, Thorin wipes the tears from Bilbo's cheeks and ignores the side of him that protests that act of sin he is about to commit. It is to comfort him, Thorin tells himself, to make him forget about the day and its troubles and the future ahead. It is a few hours of reprieve before Bilbo will remember the parents he no longer has and the home that is empty save himself. 

 

Thorin tells himself it will never be more than that, but after the third night tangled in Bilbo's sheets, he knows it's too late for it to simply be comforts in the face of death. Thorin can't make himself care at this point, the damage is done and he's dragging this child to Hell with him, so he curls around the sleeping boy next to him and tightens his hold. If he doesn't sleep that night, no one is any wiser.


	2. Mono, Duo, Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring and it's all they know how to do when faced with something they both want.

The decision is hardly difficult to make. For them, at least. It's like second nature to them, sharing what they love and what they cherish, sharing without jealousy and without anger or useless fighting. It wastes precious time to fight over something they can both have, so the thought of actually arguing over anything never crossed their minds.

However, they both knew that not every thought the same, so they acknowledged the difficulty Bilbo would have with accepting both of them.

They had been careful, Fili and Kili both, to spend equal amounts of time alone with Baggins. They were patient and kind as they waited for him to fall in love with both of them on his own terms (they never had to wait for their own feelings of love, for they were already head over heels), making sure to drop clues, hinting at how the other brother would be perfectly okay with a kiss or two. It took some time and much nervousness from Bilbo before he finally accepted it, this back and forth game the brothers were playing. They were happy though, that it had taken so long for Bilbo to be okay with kissing the other behind their back. It meant that Bilbo was not likely to turn on them any time soon.

So really, all they had to do now was to convince Bilbo of the merits of being with them both. At the same time. In the same bed. Sharing the same saliva with the brothers as they shared with each other.

It hadn't occurred to them to mention the last part sooner, but once again, it was like second nature to Fili and Kili.

They shared everything from clothes, food, toys, and even love and care. So when Fili experienced puberty first and found out that he really liked the way Kili looked when he first woke up or when he baby brother cried, his first thought was to let Kili feel the things he was. It went from there and only got better when Kili learned to stifle his noises and how to swallow more of his big brother down.

Now Bilbo is in front of them, eyes wide and skin pale with realization. Fili notices his hands are shaking and reaches for him, frowning when Bilbo allows the touch without any sort of response. Beside him, Kili fidgets and lets out noises of worry, wringing the fabric of his hoodie in his hands and close to tears. 

So Fili begins to talk and to explain, with Kili adding in whatever he can in hopes of comforting Bilbo, though Fili just wishes he would shut up. It's when Fili turns to glare at his brother that Bilbo tugs on the blond's hand and makes him turn. There's a look of unease in Bilbo's eyes as he looks back and forth between them, but Bilbo cannot hide the love that still swims in the green irises. It would be futile and impossible, so instead Bilbo steels his nerves and forces his mind to combine the individual love he has for Fili and Kili Durin into one.

In the end, it's not a hard decision to make, not when Bilbo's heart is already two steps ahead of him and equally sharing the love between the three of them.


	3. Guilt I Cannot Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to keep his eyes to himself but it's incredibly easy to keep the guilt at bay.

Fili just couldn't help himself. 

He knew it was wrong and that this subject was entirely off limits to anyone and everyone except his uncle, but he couldn't keep his eyes from straying.

Eventually, he stopped trying to keep his eyes to himself, but he did try to make it less obvious than before. The first time he was caught gazing too long at what didn't belong to him, his uncle had made it very clear that he shouldn't have been staring. Fili gained a black eye and a bruised ego, but he didn't care. 

Somewhere deep inside him, Fili felt bad for wanting. He felt terrible when he felt the stirrings of some emotion or butterflies in his stomach, but this guilt was buried deep and had no chance of surfacing anytime soon, so Fili stared.

Sometimes, he was stared at in return, and that made his heart soar and his mouth curl into a lecherous grin.

That grin made Bilbo blush and stutter.

William Robert Baggins, often called Billy Bob by teasing friends and Bilbo by loved ones, was the salvation of Fili's uncle Thorin. Bilbo was a priest of some Nordic faith that followed a goddess named Yavanna and Thorin had stumbled into his House of Prayer some odd years ago, drunk and without any hope left. He had lost everything in a fire, everything save his pride and his family, but that wasn't enough for him back then. Bilbo, the kind hearted soul that he was, nursed the drunk to health.

Then Thorin clung to him like a child would a teddy bear and they fell in love, simple as that.

But when Fili laid eyes on the blushing priest, he knew he would be Bilbo's damnation. He knew it in his bones and in his heart, but very little of him felt bad about it. In fact, the guilt was washed away the instant Bilbo smiled at him from under fluttering eyelashes that were too long for a man and leaned up to kiss the nephew of his fiance. 

Thorin and Bilbo were married in the middle of Winter. The thick, titanium band around Thorin's finger was matched by the one around Bilbo's as they clasped hands and kissed. They flew to Thorin's ancestral home in the mountains of some European country for their honeymoon and returned a week later, happy and still on cloud nine.

That titanium band on Bilbo's finger was left on Fili's dresser three days after his honeymoon, but it was secure on his hand the morning after. 

When Fili and Bilbo could not find comfort in each other's arms, they stared from across the room without Thorin noticing. At one point, after they had mussed up the clean sheets of Fili's bed and laid panting in the afterglow of their activities, Bilbo explained love to him. While Thorin had a very possessing love, Bilbo was more free with his affections but that did not mean that they meant any less. He told Fili how he loved both Durins equally and how he needed both, but Fili stopped listening.

Not because he was unhappy with the information, but because he had comfortably fallen asleep with his ear to Bilbo's chest and his arms wound around the priest's small body. A sleepy and mumbled voice came from Fili before he surrendered to sleep completely, but it made Bilbo smile.

"Love you, too."

If Fili got another black eye and a few broken ribs for sleeping with his uncle's husband, it was worth it.


	4. I Die Ten Times a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One call turns into many and now there's a party of thirteen going to breakfast. The number makes him feel uneasy, but he doesn't have anyone else to call, so he pockets his phone and moves on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnation dreams will be spread out in various chapters and will each be titled with something along the lines of death, dying, die, etc.

He wakes in a cold sweat, his hands clenched tightly in his sheets and muscles tensed as he lies on his back. The first sight that comes to his eyes is the plain white paint of his ceiling and the fan that spins in lazy circles on its lowest setting, but it takes some time for these things to come into his vision, images of a battlefield burned into his retinas and blocking all else before he is able to escape the hold of the nightmare. 

Theodoric "Thorin" Durin twists his ways out of his sweat-soaked sheets and stumbles into the bathroom, turning on the faucets and splashing the lukewarm liquid on his face, hoping it would help to clear his mind. He stares into his own blue eyes in the mirror and takes a shuddering breath, body wracked with shivers for no real reason.

_There's screaming and war cries and military orders being shouted in a mix of languages, all ringing out over a blood-soaked earth lined with the bodies of the dead. Arrows fly overhead and swords crash together in a harmony of metal and there's blood spraying across his face, but it only means another enemy is down and he's that much closer to keeping these damn, greedy, monsters away from his mountain and his gold._

_His men yell for each other, desperate to stay together and stay alive, **there's only thirteen of them, after all** , but two of them save their voices and run straight to him. They have determined but they're so young, too young for this, he was a fool for bringing them along and then they're pushing him down. They yell at him to stay there, they can handle this, they will protect him. _

_The sickening squelch of pierced flesh cuts off their promises and they're left staring at him, wide-eyed with blood seeping from their lips and wet coughs fighting out of their throats. A creature stands behind them, snarling in a way that Thorin supposes is a smile but all he can feel is gut-wrenching fear and anger and the creature morphs into something even more grotesque. Its already pale features turn stark white, its razor toothed mouth open and howling and cursing, though the sounds might be ones of victory, too. The iron claw of an arm reaches for him and digs into his chest and then it raises a crude axe but throws that to the ground, instead gripping Thorin with its good hand and **pulling and then there's a tear, a stretch, and his arm is gone and his torso rips in two-**_

Theodoric rips his gaze away from the mirror and runs a hand over his face. He inhales and holds the breath for some time before releasing it and going about his bathroom routine. When he gets out, he dresses and grabs his cell phone from the nightstand and punches in a series of digits he knows by heart.

It's Saturday and he doesn't have work, so when he eldest nephew picks up the line and he can hear his youngest nephew shouting hello's in the backround, he tells them to get dressed and to do something, _anything_ , with their impossible manes of hair. He'll pick them up in thirty and 'No' isn't an acceptable answer. They whine and complain about the early hour, it is only seven in the morning, but they sigh and say 'alright' before the phone line is dropped.

And now he feels better, but something makes him call up an old friend and his brother and he invites them to the breakfast joint he was taking his nephews to. One call turns into many and now there's a party of thirteen going to breakfast. The number makes him feel uneasy, but he doesn't have anyone else to call, so he pockets his phone and moves on.


	5. Love Me and Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His skin is pristine, so soft and pale...And he blushes so nicely. It's like someone painted roses on his cheeks when he blushes, I tell you. Too bad you couldn't see it last night, with the lights off and all. You should see his eyes, too. They're a lovely shade of green and they get darker when he looks at me, and only me."

The first time Bilbo stumbles into Kili's room, he doesn't notice much, not when the dark haired male is determined to litter his neck with bruises and bites that might start to bleed. He doesn't look around the room as he is pressed against the closed door nor does he grip the wall, hoping to find a light switch. He lets Kili lead him around a room shrouded in darkness with wandering hands and a hot tongue, the feeling of plush blankets under his back appearing soon enough and then the rest of the night is lost in a haze of pleasure and heat.

The first time Bilbo wakes up in Kili's room, it is with a shock and fear and a scream stifled by his own hand.

It is not Kili's eyes that stare back at him, the man is still asleep. It is hundreds of pairs of glass eyes lined by false lashes and placed within porcelain faces. Neatly brushed hair in varying shades frames the faces and clothes with frills and bells and ribbons cover the fragile body of nearly every doll. In some corners, there are naked jointed puppets hanging from their strings. Little princesses sit along shelves, guarded by jesters and clowns as Southern Belles sit below them with princes at their sides. There are babies with the same, large, glass eyes clutching miniature stuffed animals and it takes all Bilbo has to not scream out bloody murder.

So instead, Bilbo creeps out of bed and dresses before finding a scrap of paper and a half-chewed pencil and scrawling some excuse on it. He kisses Kili on the forehead and leaves, shuddering when he feels the eyes of every doll following him out of the door.

When Kili wakes, it is with a smile and a happy sigh. He finds the bed empty but a note lays on the pillow next to him.

_Called into work early, hopefully that means I'll be out sooner. I'll call you when I'm free. -Bilbo_

Kili frowns briefly but shrugs soon after. With a jump to his step, he goes about his room, finding clean clothes in the closet and wishing every doll a very merry good morning. When he finishes dressing, he does not leave the room to find breakfast or to call up his brother. Instead, he sits at the foot of his bed and crosses his legs, all smiles and excited energy. With a grin, he begins to talk.

"That was Bilbo! The one I've been telling you about! He's beautiful, isn't he? So beautiful..." Kili trails off with a unreadable expression of his face, but he's talking again soon enough. His dolls sit in silence. "His skin is pristine, so soft and pale...And he blushes so nicely. It's like someone painted roses on his cheeks when he blushes, I tell you. Too bad you couldn't see it last night, with the lights off and all. You should see his eyes, too. They're a lovely shade of green and they get darker when he looks at me, and _only_ me! Not when he looks at brother or uncle, never when he looks at them. I really like that about him, you know. It means he loves me, I'm sure of it. What's that, Donald?"

Kili pauses, looking at one of the hanging puppets. He sits in silence for a while before a scowl crosses his face and he's glaring at the puppet.

"He won't run away! He's not like the others, I'm positive! You all at least heard him last night! Bilbo's different, I know he is..." There's another pause before Kili speaks, his voice quiet. "I know, Susan, I know. He's just...He's so special to me, I don't want to lose him. He's beautiful, with his hair and his fair skin, and so very small. I can't lose him, not after all I've done to get him." 

Kili brought his legs up to his chest and sat there, rocking back and forth on his bed, eyes trained on nothing in particular.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him."

There was nothing but silence, but Kili heard his friends whisper comforts and encouragements. 

The second time Bilbo goes into Kili's room, he is yanked back out by the owner and led to the couch. They make love there twice before Bilbo's stomach growls and demands food, so Kili laughs and saunters into the kitchen to prepare something for the two of them. They eat in companionable silence and wash the dishes together. When Bilbo claims exhaustion and grabs his keys to head home, a hand on his wrist stops him and he is staring up into Kili's worried blue eyes. 

"Wait, please. There's something I want to show you."

Bilbo waits and nods and then he's being led upstairs to the second floor and then up to the attic. Before they venture any further, Kili stops him at the attic steps and puts his hands on Bilbo's shoulders, squeezing gently. It's all Kili does before smiling and climbing the steps, Bilbo right after him. Kili pushes the attic door open and the smell of dust is stuck in the rooms, but sunlight streams in from the circular window and casts shadows. In front of the window, there is a rocking chair that faces the door and a figure sits in it. Bilbo hesitates at his spot by the entrance, throat closing up and hands trembling with a sudden fear. Kili doesn't notice this, so he steps forward and goes to the sitting figure, smiling and cooing at it. He reaches up and pulls a chain and there is artificial light filling the room now, so Bilbo can see the life-sized doll in all her glory. 

She's dressed in a black gown that reaches her ankles and her feet are covered in laced up boots. Her hair is long and black and braided in a way that reminds Bilbo of Kili's brother, but that's a fact he doesn't dwell on. Her lips are painted red and there's kohl around her eyes. Kili beckons Bilbo closer, one hand on the doll's shoulder. 

When Bilbo draws near, he sucks in a breath and fights the urge to scream. The doll's skin is not cracked porcelain, nor did it have visible joint lines or sockets and her eyes are much to real to be solid resin. They hold emotion frozen in time and Bilbo covers his mouth with his hands, choking on his voice. Kili smiles at him and then at the doll, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"Beautiful, isn't she? People say I got my looks from her. Thank goodness I didn't get my personality from her though." Kili laughed at some inside joke that only he was privy to. "I don't want to be like her. She tried to leave us, Bilbo, me and Fili and uncle, so I stopped her. Fili still thinks she's off in Europe or something, parading around with a family that's not ours and a husband that isn't our father. He doesn't know that I kept her with me. I still needed her. I was only fifteen when she tried to leave and I couldn't have that. I needed my mother, Bilbo. You know how that feels, don't you? You lost yours at such a young age but you couldn't save her. _I could. I knew how._ "

Bilbo cannot speak, he can barely breath, but he bites back his tongue and his tears.

"I need you, too. I can't imagine life without you Bilbo, I really can't." When Bilbo doesn't respond, Kili sighs and strokes his mother's cheek again, gazing at her face with fondness. 

"She would have liked you, you know. She really would have."

The third time Bilbo goes into Kili's room, it is with the knowledge of the boy's mother sitting in the attic, preserved by chemicals and lost to time. It is with a heavy heart and a figurative collar around his neck. When Bilbo crawls into Kili's embrace, he hides his shaking and kisses him, hiding his tears until Kili sleeps and crying with only the dolls to see.


	6. Sweet Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When a man sat down next him, Ori didn't pause in his song. He merely smiled into the lyrics and leaned closer to his companion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requested drabbles will up soon, I just got this stuck in my head since the song has been playing on this commercial.

Orion Riese was really a simple person. He liked his books and his guitar and his knits given to him by his older brother Dorian and he liked his stuffed dragon gifted to him by his brother Norman that still rested on his bed even at the age of twenty-two. But Ori especially liked the outdoors and the sweet days that only Spring could bring.

Today was one of those days, with gentle breezes and freshly blossomed flowers dropping their petals and leaves and the sun shining brightly on all. Ori smiled to himself, grabbing his guitar that rested by the front door and heading out. He called to Dori to let him know that he was leaving for a while and not to worry, he would be back for dinner or sooner. With that, Ori walked down the street from his modest house to the park where families played and relaxed, their children laughing and smiling. Yes, today was a good day.

Ori soon found an empty bench underneath a blossoming tree and sat down, making sure his knit scarf wasn't dragging on the ground or stuck beneath his bum, and pulling his guitar into his lap. He twisted the knobs and made sure it was tuned properly before strumming his fingers on the strings, the sounds flowing easy and smooth from his touch. Before he could get a song out however, his pocket buzzed and he sighed, pulling out his phone and undoing the lock to read the text.

_'The park?'_

Ori sighed but couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. He quickly tapped out a reply and put his phone down on the bench, not intending to answer it again.

_'Like I'd be anywhere else.'_

With the message sent, he once again picked up his guitar and began to pluck out a tune, this time with no interruptions so he as able to start on a song. His song of choice was a bit old, though only by a few years. It was made popular by some movie and was pretty cheesy, but Ori loved it. Soon enough, he was comfortable enough with the chords to begin singing, his voice soft and upbeat.

_"If I was a flower growing wild and free, all I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee and if I was a tree growing tall and green, all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves."_

When a man sat down next him, Ori didn't pause in his song. He merely smiled into the lyrics and leaned closer to his companion. His elbow brushed up against Dwalin, but the gruff man didn't pay it any mind and hummed along to the song, a smile of his own on his lips.

_"All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I Want Is You by Barry Louis Polisar featured in the movie "Juno"


	7. Lessons Learned and Bruises Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo thought he was kissing a person, not an overly excited puppy that didn't know when to keep its teeth in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as it pains me to say it, this chapter was entirely the fault of my own personal experiences. Unfortunately, I have yet to teach them.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the dark!Fili&Kili/Bilbo requests right now as well as mulling over ideas for the fem!Bilbo ones.
> 
> There are probably spelling mistakes.

Kili was a sloppy kisser. He went in with a open mouth kiss and pushed his lips forcefully against his partner's, and his tongue  
practically pilaged the mouth he was attached to. A few times, he accidentally bit his partner's tongue and clacked his teeth against  
theirs.

Bilbo knew that first hand. In fact, he knew that Kili was downright dreadful when it came to kissing, but he let it slide. For now, at  
least. After all, Kili was barely into his junior year of highschool and was full of excited energy that most could only handle for a hour  
or two at most. Unfortunately for Bilbo, Kili somehow always found a way to be with him for that time or longer.

Bilbo was thirty-three years old and taught Kili's Geography class, so really, he had no right to know how the lad kissed, but he did.  
Yessiree he did, if the spit he wiped off of his chin was anything to go by.

By some luck of the universe, Kili had been graced with study hall in the same time slot that Bilbo had a free period, and by some  
curse, the library where study hall was held was a hop, skip, and jump away from Bilbo's room, so Kili's sneak away into the map-  
ladden room was never noticed. It was in that room that Kili had first made a move on Bilbo and it was there was Bilbo was  
introduced to the atrocious method Kili called _'perfectly fine kissin', Mister Boggins'_.

Bilbo knew how to kiss, at the very least. He knew how to kiss men and women (more like boys and girls from his younger years,  
but same difference) and he knew how to teach others to properly lock lips, so he had hoped he would be able to knock some  
sense into his student-turned-(nearly) lover. It didn't work out as planned, with Kili insisting he was fine with what he was doing, and  
Bilbo was ready to throw the boy out of his room at that point with a serious threat to never return as _Kili, his Lover_ , only  
as _Kili, the Student_.

Not even two days later, Kili landed himself with detention in the Geography room, fiddling with his fingers at his desk as he waited  
for the silence to break. Bilbo finally sighed, fed up with the awkward air in the room and went to stand at the front of his desk,  
hands resting on the edge of the cherrywood. He took off his reading glasses and neatly folded them up and placed them on the  
table before adressing Kili.

"Care to tell me why you threw your pencil, wads of paper, and your _entire_ notebook at my desk this morning? From the  
back of the class?"

If it was possible, Kili fidgeted even more and sunk down in his seat, his cheeks aflame with some bashful blush. His eyes looked  
anywhere but at Bilbo, but he gained his senses after a moment and spoke up.

"I was tryin' to get your attention."

"A simple raised hand would have worked wonders, Kili."

"But I wanted you to teach me."

"I was, if you remember. I was in the middle of explaining the borders of the European countries and how they-" Kili shot up in his  
seat, no longer twiddling his thumbs or nervously shifting his eyes every which way. His brown irises were trained solely on Bilbo,  
pupils blown wide.

"I meant...teach me how to...k-kiss."

When Bilbo offered nothing in response but the slight widening of his eyes and mouth falling open, Kili went on, moving from his  
desk to stand in front of Bilbo. This is when Bilbo noticed, with some frustration, that the seventeen year old was already taller than  
him.

"I was thinking about what you said, about what you've <i>been</i> saying, and I wanted to not you know, gross you out  
anymore with all..." Kili made some vague gesture to his mouth and swiped his tongue across his lips in an exaggerated motion,  
even going as far as to let his eyes close half-way and making incredibly forced and mocking moans. The whole thing looked  
terrifying. Bilbo could only shake his head and chuckle.

"If only you had listened to me before..." Bilbo let his statement trail off and took Kili by the hands, effectively ending the teen's  
show. He let one hand curl around Kili's neck and tugged a little, pulling the student closer to him. He then proceeded to guide the  
boy on the proper way to kiss and be kissed, making sure to tell him to go slow and to be gentle, letting him know when force was  
welcome and when it was not. At one point, Kili nipped Bilbo's bottom lip on accident but soon found out that the teacher enjoyed  
that much more than him biting his tongue off.

Kili was sloppy kisser, but he was also a fast learner, something Bilbo also knew first hand.

When Bilbo returned to class the next day, it was with a dark purple bruise on his bottom lip and blossoming marks hidden by the   
collar of his shirt. Kili could only grin like the cat who caught the mouse and was the first to raise his hand for every question, even if  
his didn't know the answer. When he got one wrong, he merely smirked and twirled his pencil.

"Well, then maybe you can teach me."


	8. make me love you (though i already do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is a member of the Family and he is taken care of. He knows this state he is in is only temporary, just until the words scar nicely, then he can return to his duties and continue to serve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being rewritten a few times. The first few versions dragged on and on and never really got to the point or just tip-toed around it, so I felt the need to change it.

There are chains leading from his limp left wrist to the floor where they are hooked onto fastenings built into the hardwood paneling. There is enough extra length that he can move freely from the bed he is lying on to the four corners of the room, but he finds that he does not have the strength to do so. Whatever they gave him before they left to numb the first pains still hadn't left his sytsem. There are aches in his legs and his pelvis, a dull pain that resonates softly and does not leave, but he can hardly feel it now. If anything, the pain feels more like a developing bed sore and this makes him roll over to his side, though he grits his teeth through the motions. As he does this, he has to be wary of his arms, keeping them from touching anything to stop any new surges of pain. They merely sting now, but he knows that even a gentle brush from a finger or blood-soaked sheet would make them burn, so he braces his left hand against the mattress as he turns onto his right side and keeps his other arm spread out, his fingers dangling off the side of the bed.

From here, anyone who cared to look would see the caked-on blood dried on his skin, stopped before the final drops could fall from the wounds on his forearm. The cuts are angular, carved as neatly as possible with the knife that laid on the bedside table, and they makes cude letters.

_F I L I_

The strain on his left arm is too much so he rolls onto his back once more, spreading out his left arm to match the right. There too, are deep gashes that form letters, more dried blood left on his skin and leaving an aroma of copper in the air and on the sheets.

_K I L I_

When he moves this time, the sheets covering him fall off somewhat, exposing more of his nude torso and his hip bones, though they barely protrude from his skin. He is taken care of in this house, as marked by the long-since healed brand burned into his skin just above his navel. He is a member of the Family and he is taken care of. He knows this state he is in is only temporary, just until the words scar nicely, then he can return to his duties and continue to serve.

It is his job, his life, his purpose, and he will not fail.

The door to his left opens quietly, as if the person thinks he is asleep. When they notice that his eyes are open and staring at the ceiling blankly, they call someone from the hall and then there are two people entering the room, making sure to close the door behind them and lock it. They do not stand by the same side of the bed. The first man stays on the left and the other moves to his right before setting down something heavy onto the bed. He is careful not to jostle whatever it is. When they look down at him, they smile and each lean down to place a kiss on his cheeks.

He smiles and wishes he had the strength to return to the gesture, but the most he can manage is a twitch of his fingers.

"It's alright, Bilbo," They lean back and Fili grabs the items he placed on the bed as Kili soothes a hand over his brow. "We'll clean you up." Bilbo can hear the sloshing of water in a metal bowl and can feel droplets hitting his stomach as Fili passes his brother a wet rag. They each take the arm with their name and begin to lightly dab at the cuts, cleaning away the dried blood. They stop every so often when they notice Bilbo clench his eyes shut and place gentle kisses on the undamaged parts of his arms, apologies for the extra pain they caused him. When the wounds are clean, Fili whispers in Bilbo's ear and nibbles his earlobe before pulling away.

"Be strong for us, Bilbo. It's almost over."

They are the same words he had said as he was carving his claim into Bilbo's flesh.

They are the same words their uncle had said to him as he pressed the glowing branding iron into his stomach.

And just as they did before, they make Bilbo take a deep breath.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

And then he relaxes.

The brothers continue their treatment, pressing cotton balls soaked in peroxide to his wounds and making them positively burn, though the pain hardly registers with Bilbo. Instead, his mind wanders, briefly passing over the new pain before going to his memories. He thinks of his youth and his beautiful mother, of her quick tongue and faster fingers, of the way she taught him everything she knew. He thinks of his father and the shining silver badge he wore, of the way his parents looked at each other from across the prison bars. He thinks of holding his mother's hand through those bars and holding his father's hands too as the three of them walked out of the prision, ready to go through the legal system again next week.

Bilbo thinks of his teen years but skips them, fast fowarding to the moment he met the Durin Familia. Now he thinks of how they saved him, how they welcomed him after trials and tests of loyalty. He thinks of the night when he was officially inducted. Then, he thinks of the brothers.

Fili and Kili wrap up his wounds with sterile gauze and then lace their fingers through his. Kili takes the chains off of his wrist and climbs up onto the bed, gently lifting Bilbo up with the help of his brother. Once Bilbo is sitting up, they lean back against the head board and pull him towards them. Bilbo remains mostly limp in their arms, his eyes drifting shut once more as they thread their fingers through his hair and trail them down his chest lazily. One of them starts to hum and the other follows, creating a dual vibration at Bilbo's back. He finds that he can only smile.

Bilbo thinks of the brothers and how they loved him. He thinks about eveything they did for him, about everything they would do for him, and Bilbo finds that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same.


	9. Sugar We're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had seen him since the service was over. Some suspected that he went ahead to the graveyard before everyone else, but he wasn't there, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling which brother is already dead and which one goes off the deep end. You can decide for yourself which one is which.
> 
> but just to make it clear it is Fili and Kili, not the other dwarf brothers

you are  
my brother  
and I love you

(though some say  
my love is wrong)

you are  
my light  
and I cannot  
see  
without you  
cannot breathe  
laugh  
smile  
cry  
live  
without you

the coffin  
closes and I  
hold you tight

(you are my light)

no one knows  
no one sees  
no one loves you  
as much as I do  
proof  
is the way I hold you  
the way I kiss your temple  
the way I caress your skin  
so cold

(and I am your darkness)

proof  
is my breath  
ghosting across your cheek  
so faint  
so light  
labored

(pained  
but not for long)

they cannot see  
cannot hear  
cannot fathom  
the truth in this  
my love  
my light  
my brother

(when they buried one  
they buried another)

in this coffin  
with the lid sealed tight  
my breath shallow  
yours silent  
I can see  
and I will live  
with you at my side

(dead or otherwise)


	10. Gentle Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want to expand their little two person family, and it only gives them more pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dgfudkjafvf so sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I haven't had access to internet on my laptop so it's been difficult to say the least. So, without further ado, some previously requested Dwalin/fem!Bilbo.
> 
> Oh wait, btw I forgot to mention before but I have names for each character seen so far (and then some), so fem!Bilbo is known as Beldelia Winifred Baggins and Dwalin is Donovan Fundin, with Bella and Dwalin as their "nicknames", so those titles will be used interchangeably.

The small pocket watch hanging on the chain around her neck swayed with each movement, gently hitting the soft pudge of her belly just beneath her navel. Its weight was near non-existant, yet still gave a thump each time it hit flesh, mirroring the quiet slap of skin that was obscene in the near silence of the room. He had insisted on her keeping it on, and she could find no reason to remove the necklace. Beldelia Fundin nee Baggins let her hands roam the inked expanse of muscled chest beneath her, scratching and gasping in pleasure when her partner's hips thrust just so. Dwalin's own massive paw of hand was gripped tightly around Bella's hip, sure to bruise later, while the other was enjoying the hills and curves that made her body.

His calloused palms and fingertips ghosted over her flesh as if trying to soak up every last detail, ever eager to find new imperfections to explore. Finally, Dwalin cupped the plump flesh of Bella's breast in his hand, rolling the fatty tissue between his fingers and pinching the darkened nub of her nipple. It elicited a breathless moan from her and caused her to roll her hips down with more force, pushing his member deeper into her. They both groaned at the contact, but kept themselves restrained. This was to be a slow, sensual fuck. They had their nights of carnal pleasure and animalistic desire, but this was now, not then. They wanted to relive the first night of their union with a homage to the gentle love-making they performed under the white sheets of marriage.

The golden ring on Dwalin's finger glistened in the moonlight that phased through the window, matching the shine of Bella's white gold band and opal stone.

The pressure started to rise in Bella's stomach, making each movement and roll of the hips seem like an earthquake that built up until it destroyed everything. She was getting close to her end, letting Dwalin know by her expression (the furrowed brows, eyes shut tightly, head tilted back ever so slightly, and mouth hanging open in a pink O letting breathless gasps escape and by the way her nails dug into the skin of his stomach, leaving crescents along his tattoos. Dwalin upped his pace, using both his hands to lift Bella's hips off and back down on his erection, making sure to get the angle just right. He loved watching Bella reach her peak, loved the mindblown expression she always wore when her body's nerves went supernova. Dwalin made sure to satisfy his lover first, just so his own climax wouldn't prevent him from missing the absolute euphoria Bella experienced. Tonight would be especially spectacular to watch, as he knew the slow dance of skin on skin they did seemed to heighten her pleasure.

And also, it was their first night without the barrier of protection, without the chemical pills and latex getting in the way. Dwalin knew his sweet, kind, beautiful Beldelia would feel every last ounce of desire ten fold with the thought of motherhood hanging over her.

Dwalin certainly knew it multiplied his own pleasure, as the thought of his lovely wife heavy with child sent a shiver down his spine and a twitch through his cock.

Above him, Bella's movements faltered, her downward motions stumbling in lieu of her orgasm. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times before settling around the form of Dwalin's name, not his nickname. The soft mantra of _Donovan, f-fuck, Donovan, please_ fell from her perfectly shaped lips, from the sweet, pink cupid's bow they formed and onto Dwalin's ears. She stopped, stuttering before finally letting a broken gasp-turned moan fall. Her hips skipped in their pace as she clenched around his cock, finally experiencing that beautiful orgams she sought after.

Dwalin, as strong as he was both in mind and body, was powerless to the aphrodisac that was his wife and followed her in orgasm soon after, filling her up with his seed in hopes of conceiving their first child.

They let their labored breath fill the silence of the room, smiling dreamily at each other as he helped Bella off his soft penis and lap. Bella laid beside him on the bed, on her side and facing him, reaching out to caress his cheek as Dwalin turned to face her. They both chuckled softly at each other, too tired to do anything more but not willing to simply fall into slumber after such an occasion. Dwalin lifted a hand and brushed an unruly curl behind Bella's ear, letting his fingers roam down her cheek and his thumb over his lips. He leaned close to her, closing his eyes in time with her as he place the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

They exchanged goodnight's and I love you's, waiting until they couldn't possibly keep their eyes open any longer to drift to sleep, curled in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests!


End file.
